Oxygene
by akuma phantomhive
Summary: Ciel est un jeune étudiant, fils de riche. Sa vie semble toute tracée devant lui. Aucun espace pour respirer... Pourtant, l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève permettra t'elle une... Bouffée d'oxygène à notre jeune comte?
1. Chapter 1

Je suis le jeune comte Ciel Phantomhive. Je suis âgé de 17 ans et je gère l'entreprise familiale basé à Londres. Ma vie est déjà toute tracée, ne laissant aucune place à l'inconnu. Je suis même déjà fiancé à une jeune femme du nom d'Élizabeth pour laquelle je n'éprouve que de l'indifférence à l'état le plus pur. Effectivement, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire là-dessus. Nos parents ont choisis pour nous. On fréquente le même lycée privé, ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment à me débarrasser d'elle. C'est un véritable pot de colle. Heureusement que mon ami Alois est présent à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

Une nouvelle année commençait pour nous. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que nous sommes dans cette établissement rempli de personnes inintéressantes et fades. Comme tous ceux de la haute société. Les quelques boursiers présents sur le campus étaient là pour l'équipe de football, des brutes sans cervelle qui faisaient fondre les filles sur place. Ils avaient même leurs fanclubs, la plupart faisant partie de l'équipe de pom-pom-girl qui lançaient des encouragements "énergétiques" lors de match. Personnellement, je les trouvais juste bien énervantes. Pour en revenir au football, l'équipe avait un sacré niveau. Ils étaient de niveau national mais chaque année la coupe nous échappait. La deuxième place était pour nous a chaque rencontre. À croire qu'on était maudit ou que ce lycée était en réalité fait uniquement pour les intellectuels. Je déteste le sport mais le directeur nous oblige a venir voir jouer les footballeurs. Les seules disciplines ou j'excelle réellement sont les jeux de stratégie, comme les échecs.

J'entrais dans le lycée accompagné d'Alois. Une cérémonie était prévue pour l'admission des nouveaux élèves. On devait tous se regrouper dans les tribunes du stade. Apres le discours du principal et la présentation de chaque club faisant partie de l'établissement, l'entrainement de l'équipe de foot commença. Lizzy s'était assise à coté de nous. Elle voulait passer les sélections pour être cheerleader, en plus de son poste de maitre d'arme au fleuret (elle était championne d'escrime).

Les cours commençaient dans deux heures, ce qui me laissait le champ libre pendant tout ce temps. Je sortis un livre de mon sac et me mis à lire. Alois et Lizzy discutaient ensemble, me laissant de côté à cause de ma mauvaise humeur et de mes soupirs répétitifs, montrant clairement mon agacement en ce début de journée.

Un gros coup de sifflet retentit soudain, me sortant quelques instants de ma concentration. Je j'étais un coup d'œil furtif et tombai sur un nouvel élève qui courrait vers le coach. Je ne me rappeler pas l'avoir vu pendant la présentation des nouveaux élèves. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, il m'intriguait. Forcement Alois s'en est aperçu.

\- Ciel ? T'as un problème ? Tu le connais ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je peux plus faire ce qui me plait sans te donner d'explications ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais c'est la première fois tu t'intéresses a ce qui se passe sur le terrain.

\- J'ai juste levé la tête au coup de sifflé et je regarde celui qui vient d'arriver en retard. On l'a déjà vu ?

\- Non, jamais vu, mais il va se faire allumer par le principal et le coach pour son retard, le lycée est super pointilleux a ce sujet.

\- Oui oui, pas la peine de me rappeler le règlement je le connais par cœur. Dis-je en soupirant de lassitude, ce qui mit un terme à la conversation.

Tout me paraissait fade, en cette journée qui s'annonçait merdique. Je repris ma lecture en jetant un dernier regard au mystérieux joueur.

Xoxox

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais en retard. En plus c'était le jour de la rentré, on était censés faire attention a la première impression -la plus importante!-, ce qui fut un échec total dans mon cas.

Je me mis a courir en direction du stade. En arrivant je remarquai tout de suite que la cérémonie était finie et que seulement quelques élèves étaient demeurés dans les tribunes, surement pour regarder les cheerleaders faire leur audition. En arrivant devant l'équipe qui était déjà en tenue, je grimaçai légèrement. L'entraineur hurla dans mes oreilles me faisant siffler les tympans.

\- Hey le nouveau! Tu te bouge le cul, va te changer! T'es déjà à la bourre, alors les vestiaires c'est en option pour toi, allez vire moi tes fringues de minet!

Il me jeta les protections au visage.

Je le regardai, choqué. Il voulait que je me change ici ? Il se foutait de moi celui-là, c'était la première fois qu'on traitait de la sorte. Je serrai les dents pour dissimuler ma colère. Je retirai ma veste et mon T-shirt, me retrouvant torse nu devant tout ce beau monde.

\- Bon, déjà t'as une bonne condition physique, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, alors pour ton retard tu me fais 80 pompes! Maintenant !

Je m'exécutai sans broncher. Après cinq petites minutes, j'avais déjà fini cette pseudo punition. Qui, soit dit en passant, avait juste réussi à me faire remarquer. Au moment de me redresser, quelqu'un me tendit la main.

\- Allez, bouge, je n'ai pas que ça a faire.

A l'entente de cette voix, je me redressais immédiatement.

\- Faustus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, je suis à cette école depuis déjà un an.

\- Je viens pour obtenir une bourse sportive.. Dans mon ancien lycée, ça c'est pas bien terminé, donc j'ai dû m'inscrire en privé.

\- Ok, je vois. Bon allez dépêche-toi d'aller aux vestiaires pour finir de te changer, tu vas créer une émeute parmi les cheerleaders là, elles n'arrêtent pas de se retourner vers toi.

J'acquiesçais, puis je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la porte des vestiaires. Je me retournais vers les gradins, faisant un signe de la main aux filles pour les encourager. Puis, mon regard fut accroché par un jeune homme au cache œil. Son iris visible était d'un bleu envoutant, déstabilisant. On se regarda quelques instants, sans jamais baisser le regard. Je repris mes esprits au moment où Claude Faustus me mis une grande tape dans le dos, me poussant dans le vestiaire.

\- Claude, c'est qui le jeune dans les gradins avec le cache œil ? J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler.

\- Tais toi et change-toi! Tu vas te faire tuer si tu nous mets encore plus à la bourre sur l'échauffement.

\- Allez, dit le moi pendant que je me prépare.

Je sautais rapidement dans ma tenue et commençai à mettre les protections, ainsi que le casque sur la tête.

\- Tu as déjà entendu son nom, j'en suis sûr. C'est le comte Phantomhive, il a une entreprise de jouets connue dans le monde entier. Ne commence pas a t'attirer des ennuis avec ce gamin, il a le bras long et il est hyper respecté par tout le monde. Les gens n'osent même pas l'approcher, il parait que sa famille travaille dans l'ombre d'une organisation, en plus de l'entreprise.

\- Non mais arrête de dire des conneries, ça doit être des rumeurs débiles faites par ses concurrents pour lui faire du tort.

On sortit du vestiaire au pas de courses. Je regardais le jeune comte, mon regard se noyait complétement dans ce bleu.

Je me mis en position et l'entrainement commença. Je reçu le ballon mais mon regard était toujours rivé sur lui, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire louper la réception. Toute l'équipe me lança un regard noir. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Le capitaine me rappela brutalement à l'ordre.

Je repris finalement mes esprits en me donnant une bonne claque pour quitter mon rêve bleu.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, ce qui me donna la force de me surpasser et de prouver mes qualités pour le poste de quater-back.

Xox

Alois ricana à mes côtés. Il avait compris que je regardais avec insistance le nouveau.

Et pour la bonne raison qu'il excellait dans sa discipline. C'était magnifique à voir.

Il était fort, rapide, ses passes étaient juste magnifiques, ses lancers atteignaient la perfection.

J'arrêtais de l'observer pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi. Plus personnes ne parlait dans les tribunes, même les pompoms avaient cessé leurs activités pour le regarder.

A la fin de l'entrainement, une foule c'était amassée autour de lui pour le féliciter. Même Lizzy était partie le voir, ce qui me fit grimacer, cette garce se pavanait devant lui.

Au moment de rentrer dans les vestiaires, il se retourna et me fixa dans les yeux, étirant ses lèvres en un léger sourire qui laissa apparaitre des canines parfaitement blanches.

Je devais profiter de toute cette agitation pour quitter le stade avant que Lizzy arrive pour me raconter comment c'était passé son essai pour entrer dans l'équipe des cheerleaders.

Je pris Alois par le bras et le tirai en dehors des tribunes. Il me regarda bizarrement.

\- Ciel, t'es sure que tout va bien ? C'est la première fois que je te vois fixer quelqu'un avec autant d'interêt.

\- Fous moi la paix, commence pas à faire comme l'autre blonde.

On sortit du complexe sportif pour se diriger vers les salles de cours, quand j'entendis Lizzy crier mon nom. Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps au son de sa voix si aiguë.

Trop tard, elle m'avait vu et je ne pouvais plus l'esquiver. Je ne me voyais pas partir en courant. Je me résignai donc et serrai les dents en la voyant arriver.

Je me préparai psychologiquement et physiquement, elle allait a coup sur sauter à mon cou en essayant de capturer mes lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis un léger coup de coude dans mes côtes. Je lançais un regard noir a Alois qui me fit signe de la tête de regarder sur ma droite.

C'était lui qui marchait vers moi. J'étais tellement obnubilé par elle et le dégout qu'elle me procurait que je n'avais même pas remarqué le quater back.

Alors que je le regardai arriver, Lizzy me sauta dessus en m'embrassant. Je n'avais pas tourné les yeux vers elle, ils étaient toujours rivés sur lui.

Je le vit devenir blanc et faire demi-tour pour repartir d'un pas légèrement plus pressé. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant sa réaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Xoxox

Dès que le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de la pratique retentit, une foule se regroupa autour de moi. Une petite blonde sautillait partout, me posant 20 mille questions. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais elle m'énervait déjà.

Seulement, je l'avais vu s'élancer au cou de Phantomhive quelques temps plus tôt. Et je devais bien avouer que cela m'avait dérangé.

Je l'esquivais rapidement.

D'abord, qui était-t-elle? Et que me voulait-elle?

Après les encouragements des supporters, je me dirigeais vite aux vestiaires où mes coéquipiers m'avaient surement prévu une petite surprise.

Au moment d'entrer, je me retournai une dernière fois et vit Ciel me fixer avant de se lever et partir.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu la blonde le regarder et se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

Il fallait que je me change vite, très vite si je voulais lui parler sans être déranger par cette écervelée.

A peine avais-je passé la porte des vestiaires que je remarquer ce silence de plomb qui n'augura rien de bon pour moi.

J'aurai le droit à une bienvenue un peu particulière, j'en étais certain.

Je devais absolument garder mon calme si je ne voulais pas être de nouveau renvoyé pour violence.

C'est là que je vis arriver Claude, un seau dans les mains, accompagné de toute l'équipe et du coach qui tenait une caméra. C'était pour moi. L'ice bucket challenge, le truc du moment.

Une fois le seau d'eau gelée vidé sur ma tête, je lançais mon regard le plus noir au autres joueurs et partit sans même broncher.

J'avais perdu du temps à cause de cette stupide histoire.

Je sortis en courant. Il était là, en face de moi, et il ne m'avait visiblement pas remarqué.

J'entendais la blonde arriver. Je continuai dans sa direction en espérant avoir le temps de lui parler quelques secondes.

Son ami, un autre petit blondinet, me vit et lui donna un coup de coude. Ciel tiqua en me voyant.

Et merde! C'était trop tard, elle était rapide cette conne. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Il manqua de tomber a la renverse mais ne détourna pas le regard, me fixant toujours.

Ça me dégouter, il le vit sur mon visage. Je le voyais moi meme dans ses yeux, toujours aussi bleus d'ailleurs.

Je me retournai rapidement et partit.

J'aller vers les tribunes, c'était toujours là que je m'installais pour réfléchir. En hauteur et seul, c'était parfait, le silence me rendait paisible.

Ma tranquillité fut de courte durée car Claude se dirigeais vers moi avec mon sac de sport. Quel idiot je faisais, dans ma précipitation je l'avais laissé dans les vestiaires.

\- Hey! Merci, Faustus.

\- Oublie pas ton sac la prochaine fois. Et évite de te barrer en courant le coach voulais te parler mais t'es parti comme un voleur. Ah! Au fait évite de parler à Elisabeth c'est la fiancée de Phantomhive, ne commence pas a te le mettre a dos en draguant sa copine.

\- Ah, mais pas du tout! C'est elle qui est venue vers moi en me posant 20 mille questions, ça m'a gonflé. Sa fiancée ?! Il n'est pas trop jeune pour ça ?

\- Ok, on voie bien tes priorités, je te parle du coach et toi tu esquive. Tu préfères parler de Ciel. Il est jeune oui, mais vu son rang social il n'a pas le choix. Et puis, ils se connaissent depuis tout petits, sa famille l'a obligé à se mettre avec elle. Ça se voit, il essaye tout le temps de l'esquiver, malheureusement pour elle qui est complétement accro a ce gosse.

\- J'irai voir le coach à la pause.

Claude me rendit mon sac et reparti aussitôt en direction de notre salle de cours. Je le suivais de loin.

Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! J'avais vraiment mal réagit, j'aurais dû aller lui parler même si elle était là. D'ailleurs, je lui aurai surement sauvé la mise en les séparant.

Je retournerai le voir à la fin de la journée.

Xoxo

Je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Maintenant, je devais m'occuper d'elle et ce n'était franchement pas facile de s'en debarasser. Un vrai pot de colle.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, mis mes mains sur ses épaules et la repoussai violement, mettant a une bonne distance entre nous.

\- Ciel ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tsk! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça, et en public en plus! Tu failli me faire tomber en me sautant dessus. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que le nouveau joueur de foot se dirigeait vers nous, en voyant ton baiser il a tourné les talons pour ne pas nous déranger. Tu serres vraiment à rien a part me mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Mais, Ciel! Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?!

\- Je ne t'aime pas! C'est tout! Nos parents nous obligent a sortir ensemble.

Elle se mit a pleurer a chaudes larmes, prenant son visage entre ses mains. D'accord, je ne l'aimais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je pris sa main et l'enlevai de son visage.

\- Ecoute moi Lizzy, je ne t'aime pas, mais nous pouvons très bien être amis. Ma société et les cours occupent toutes mes pensées. Je n'ai pas l'envie, ni la patience et encore moins le temps. Je serai là pour t'aider, pour t'épauler. Après, je comprendrai que tu préfères ne plus me voir. Alors que choisissez-vous, chère lady ?

\- Je t'aime! Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux et pour que notre amour soit réciproque.

Pourquoi il a fallu que j'ai pitié? Maintenant, elle allait me coller encore plus qu'avant. Ça m'apprendra a vouloir essayer d'être gentil avec les gens.

Cette conversation me fatiguait déjà, je prit le bras d'Alois et partit, plantant Lizzy au milieu du chemin. Ses copines arrivaient et tentèrent de la consoler tout en me jetant des regards noirs comme l'encre.

Ça ne m'atteignait même pas, j'allai enfin avoir la paix, pour la journée du moins. Parce qu'en rentrant chez moi, mes parents seraient déjà au courant et je serai puni pour cette affront a ma famille et a celle Lizzy.

La cloche sonna et nous rentrâmes en cours. Je m'installai a ma place, à côté d'Alois. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'incident avec Lizzy. C'est pour cela que je l'appréciais, il savait reconnaitre lorsque les mots étaient trop futiles et qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Le prof arriva enfin et demanda le silence car nous devions accueillir un nouvel élève.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Trop de choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui, ça m'avait complètement épuisé.

On frappa à la porte de la classe et le prof nous fit silencieusement signe de nous lever. Je regardais dans le vide, toujours assis quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, les filles devinrent rouge avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Je levais les yeux, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien susciter ces réactions. Il était là, devant nous. Il avança devant le bureau du professeur et se présenta.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, j'ai 18 ans et je joue au football. Mais ça, je crois que vous le savez déjà au vu de ma prestation lors de l'entrainement tout a l'heure.

Il balaya la classe du regard et s'arrêta sur moi. Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête sur le côté et me souris. Il ne fut pas vraiment discret; tout le monde me regarda d'un air surpris.

Le prof lui ne me loupa pas, il se dirigea vers moi et tapa du poing sur ma table, me demandant de me lever immédiatement, ce que je fis immediatement. J'avais déjà des problèmes dans ma vie privée, si je commençais a me mettre les profs a dos c'était mal parti pour cette rentrée.

\- Phantomhive, à la fin du cours vous resterez, j'ai des choses a vous dire!

J'hochai la tête.

Mon regard se porta ensuite sur celui de Sebastian qui me regarda d'un air désolé.

xoxox

\- Monsieur Michaelis, vous pouvez reprendre.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, j'espère qu'on passera une bonne année ensemble. Et n'oubliez pas de venir supporter votre équipe de football je compte sur vous!

\- Bon, très bien, sur ce allez vous assoir, il reste de la place derrière Phantomhive.

Je me dirigeais vers ma place. Nos regard ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Toute la classe nous regardais d'un air étonné mais je n'en avait rien a faire. Je voulais lui parler, être proche de lui.

Une fois que je fus assis à ma place, il se retourna et me demanda :

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés?

Sa question me prit de court, je restais choqué, la bouche à moitié entre ouverte. Sa voix avait eu l'effet d'un poignard dans mon cœur. Dès que j'étais proche de lui ou que je le regardais, je perdais tout sens de la raison. Même mes mots était remplis d'incertitude.

\- Heu... non pas du tout, j'ai juste beaucoup entendue parler de toi... J'étais assez intrigué de te rencontrer. Pour dire vrai, des gens aussi intéressants que toi, je n'en croise pas tous les jours.

Le prof avez commencé, nous étions toujours en train de discuter. Ciel avez tourné sa chaise dos au prof pour mieux discuter avec moi.

Le cour se termina, nous n'avions pris aucune note, nos livres était rester fermer, son ami nous coupa pour prendre la parole.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais le cours est fini et il faut sortir de la classe. Tout le monde est parti, il ne restent plus que nous. En plus, le prof vous attend avec un regard de tueur, je m'échappe avant de me faire allumer! J'ai pris des notes si ça vous intéresse, je les donnerai a ciel, vous vous débrouillerez ensemble pour rattraper le retard. Je ne pourrais pas t'attendre ce soir, je suis pressé mon ami indien est arrivé chez moi On se voit demain!

Ciel et moi, on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, encore choqués d'avoir passé les deux heures du cours à parler. On ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ça avait sonné.

On se retourna et aperçu le prof avec une aura noire autour de lui. On déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Vous deux, collés samedi à 3 heures. Maintenant sortez, j'ai à m'entretenir avec Phantomhive.

Je m'exécutai rapidement. Je m'apprêtai a sortir de l'école mais me ravisai, je voulais l'attendre. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre a l'ombre, il faisait encore chaud à cette heure-là.

Xoxox

\- Monsieur T. Spears je suis désolé de mon attitude je vous promets que ça ne se répètera pas.

Je souris pour mieux faire passer mes excuses, on m'a toujours dit que mon sourire ferai fondre n'importe qui.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de rester pour l'attitude plus que déplaisante que tu as eu en cours. Je suis venu te dire de te méfier de Sebastian, mes anciens collègues du lycée où il se trouvait m'ont dit de faire attention, il peut être très violent. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est fait virer. Alors prend garde, les personnes avec une aussi mauvaise réputation peuvent te faire de l'ombre.

\- Merci pour le conseil, je ferais attention.

J'en avais rien à faire, il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de lui, je n'arrêterai pas de le voir. Il mettra surement du piment dans mon quotidien.

\- Allez, hors de ma vue a présent!

\- A demain monsieur, passez une bonne soirée.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je le vis endormi par terre, adossé sous le chêne. Il m'avait attendu. Je souriais intérieurement et allai le rejoindre.

Une fois sous l'arbre un rayon de soleil passa à travers les feuilles pour illuminer son visage si fin. Il était magnifique. Je m'assis a côté de lui et me tournai pour l'observer de plus près. Il avait l'air si paisible, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort si je ne voyais pas son torse se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration.

Apres quelques minutes d'admiration, je fus surpris lorsqu'il prit ma main dans la sienne. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et me tira vers lui.

J'étais si proche de lui que je me mis a rougir, il ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je devais lui faire le même effet car ses joues étaient legerement rosées et il arborait un petit sourire.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos, au niveau de ma taille et resserra son étreinte sur moi. J'étais a présent collé a lui. Son autre main vient attraper mon menton, qu'il leva un peu plus. Puis, il captura mes lèvres.

Mon cœur commençai à s'emballer, j'avais besoin d'air. Je me décollai de son emprise pour rependre mon souffle. J'avais posé une main sur son torse pour le tenir a distance. Sous son tee shirt, je pouvais sentir une plastique parfaite des abdos parfaitement dessiné. Ma main glissa petit a petit, redessinant chaque contour de son torse. Ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment a reprendre mon souffle et encore moins a retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent.

Je regardais le sol, incapable de croiser son regard. Je me sentais bruler de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un, et encore plus surprenant, envers un mec... Je me frappais mentalement pour avoir l'air si faible a ses yeux. Une crise d'asthme pointait le bout de son nez, je commençai à m'étouffer, crachant mes poumons. Je tombais a genoux, ma main vient desserrer la cravate de mon uniforme ainsi que les trois premier boutons de ma chemise…

\- Seba .. sebas …tian …

Je levai la tête vers lui, mes yeux suppliant son aide.

Xoxox

Je posai immédiatement un genou par terre, le prenant dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Je chuchotai à son oreille.

\- Ciel, calme-toi ! Calque ta respiration sur la mienne. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je voyais dans son regard la panique qui augmentait avec les minutes. Sa crise ne passait pas du tout, alors je le pris dans mes bras comme une princesse tout en calant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il perdit connaissance. Je me mis à courir vers l'hôpital qui se trouvait pas loin du lycée. En arrivant dans le hall, je haussais le ton.

\- Vite! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait! Il fait une grosse crise d'asthme, il a perdu connaissance...


	3. Chapter 3

Un médecin arriva immédiatement avec un brancard. Je le déposais sur le lit et dut attendit 3 heures pour avoir des nouvelles. Une infermière m'emmena dans sa chambre privée. Il était sous aide respiratoire. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et fis un baiser sur son front avant de tourner les talons car sa famille n'allait pas tarder à se ramener et je ne voulais croiser personne. Je me sentais coupable de son état. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je déposais un petit bout de papier avec quelques mots et mon numéro dessus.

Xoxox

Je commençai a émerger, clignant des yeux. La lumière me faisais mal et mon cache œil avait été retiré, laissant mon œil violet à la vue de tous. Ma main se posa dessus par reflexe et attrapai ledit cache oeil de mon autre main. Je m'assis sur dans mon lit et réalisa que la pièce était vide et inconnue. Apres quelques secondes, je me rappelais enfin de tout ce qui c'était passé et je regardai mon bras sous perfusion. J'étais donc à l'urgence.

Mais parents était trop occupés avec la branche de la société basée à l'étranger.

J'enlevai le masque respiratoire de mon visage, faisant sonner l'appareil.

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes et aperçu, sur la banquette de la chambre, Lizzy endormie.

Le bruit allai la réveiller et je n'aurais plus la paix pour le reste de la… Nuit ?! Mais il était quelle heure et quel jour on était ? Je me remit a regarder Lizzy qui avait un slim blanc et un sweet du lycée .. pas vraiment le genre de vêtements qu'elle appréciait. J'en déduisais donc que ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que j'étais dans cette chambre. Elle tenait un bout de papier dans sa main. Je m'approchais d'elle et le lui retirai aussi doucement que possible.

Je me rassis dans mon lit et l'infermière arriva, réveillant là blonde au passage.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, bien dormi?

\- Tsk! Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?!

\- Deux jours, jeune homme! Et cette demoiselle est restée à vos côtés durant tout ce temps.

\- Bien, merci! Je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

\- Je vais prendre votre tension et écouter le sifflement de vos poumons. Si tout est bon, vous pourrez rentrer demain matin.

\- Demain matin ?! Impossible, trop de retard dans mes affaires. Je sors dès que les examens sont finis.

\- Nous verrons, veuillez-vous allonger. Restez calme, ne bougez pas. Je vous examine tout de suite comme ça vous aurez la paix.

40 minutes après, je signai les papiers de ma sortie.

\- Enfin libre !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et sortis mon portable pour appeler un taxi.

\- Ciel, la voiture de mes parents nous attend. Tu dormiras chez moi ce soir.

\- Merci Lizzy mais je préfère rentrer chez moi, je me sentirais mieux.

Ahrrff je l'avais oubliée, celle la…

\- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. On te dépose et on reviendra te chercher demain pour aller au lycée.

\- Très bien.

Je m'enfonçais dans la voiture avec chauffeur. Le silence régna durant tout le trajet. En arrivant devant chez moi, je la remerciai d'être restée à mes côtés et claquai la portière.

Je pénétrais chez moi, mes domestiques m'attendais de pied ferme.

\- Pas le moment de rêvasser, il y a plein de choses a faire. Préparez moi un thé et une tarte au fraises, j'ai faim! Vous me les servirez dans ma chambre.

Je montais les escaliers, sautant les marches trois par trois. J'étais pressé de lire ce qui était écrit sur ce petit bout de papier. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit et commençai à lire.

" Ciel, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester a tes coter, mais je me sentais coupable de ton état et je n'avais pas envie que ta famille me vois. Je ne voudrais pas te faire du tort. Rétablis toi bien. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, tes lèvres était si douces… Je te donne mon numéro, 07 60 ******. Si l'envie te prend, appelle moi, je répondrais a n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit . Sebastian . "

Je serrer le papier contre mon cœur et pris mon portable pour enregistrer son numéro. Une fois fait, je regardais mon écran hésitant a lui envoyer un texto. On toqua a la porte.

\- Entre, dépêche-toi, pose ça sur ma table de nuit et sort, tu récupéreras le service demain matin. Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte.

Une fois seul, je pris ma tasse et bu d'une seule traite le liquide doré. Je repris le portable et commençai à écrire avant de sombrer, l'appareil en main.

Xoxox

Je sentis mon portable vibrer sur mon bureau. Il était 2h du matin, qui pouvait bien m'écrire à cette heure-là...

Je vis un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, espérant des nouvelles de Ciel.

Mon sourire se figea dès lorsque je lu le message … "Désolé de te déranger si tard, c'est Faustus …." Je supprimai le message sans lire la suite. Je soufflai en regardant mon écran se mettre en veille .. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai de ses nouvelles. Je me couchai sur mon lit en prenant un bouquin, espérant trouver le sommeil comme tous les soirs, mais rien. Impossible de fermer l'œil, j'étais trop inquiet pour le jeune Phantomhive. Les heures défilèrent et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, je coupais mon réveil juste avant qu'il ne sonne, filant à la douche pour profiter de l'eau chaude qui détend mes muscles crispés par cette nuit blanche. J'enfilai mon jean noir assez moulé, un tee shirt blanc tout aussi moulant à manches longues avec une veste de costard cintré et une paire de derbie noir vernie, sans oublier le chapelet noir. Je récupérais mes affaires et sortis de l'hôtel ou je logeai depuis la rentrée en attendant le logement prévu pour les boursiers.

Une fois devant le lycée je grinçais des dents en me rappelant que je devais aller chercher l'uniforme de ce lycée … je détestais être habillé comme les autres. Une fois mes affaires récupérées, et après une forte négociation avec le directeur de l'établissement, je réussis à n'avoir que leur veste de blazer à mettre.

Je me dirigeais vers les casiers pour déposer mon sac d'affaires quand on me tira la veste.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Ciel ! T'as vu dans quel état tu l'a mis ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as forcé ! J'ai lu le mot ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! En plus, des rumeurs tournent sur toi, disant que tu es quelqu'un de violent.. Il te fera virer du lycée quand il aura parlé au directeur!

\- Pauvre idiote, tu ne sais rien, alors la ferme !

Je lui saisis les deux bras et l'approcha de moi, mettant ma bouche au niveau de son oreille.

\- Ne me menace plus jamais !

Je la relâchais brusquement en voyant les autres élèves figés. Je me retournai et vit Ciel derrière moi, les deux bras croisés. Je m'écartais un peu plus de cette blonde, mon cœur se serra a la vue du jeune homme.


End file.
